A Smashing Valentine's Day!
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Valentine's Day has arrived and what would make it grand than to have a ball! With secret admirers, romance, and confessions, this is a night that the Smashers will never forget! NO FLAMES! RedxOc; LinkxSamus; LucasxNana; MarthxZelda; MarioxPeach


**Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB!**

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone :D**

* * *

It finally arrived! The Grand Smash Ball at the Smash Mansion has begun on that night after the winning 10 smashers won the semi-finals. This ball was different from regular balls; it was a Mask Ball, where people come wearing masks. Why is it tonight, you ask? Why, because it is Valentine's Day!

Peach, Zelda, Samus, Mika, and Nana were getting their ball dresses on. However, they were mainly looking forward for tonight because they get to know who their secret admirers are. Mika was nervous since she had no idea who hers was. She was hoping that it was not Marth since he fancied her. The other girls thought that it may not be possible.

"Who do you think our secret admirers will be?" Peach asked.

Zelda shrugged. "Who knows? We'll get to find out tonight."

Samus smiled. "I have a feeling that tonight will change everything."

"I hope so!" Nana piped out happily.

Mika was very nervous as she had her silvery blue dress on. She was very nervous that her stomach was getting numb from the nerves. Zelda sensed this and put a hand gently on the young girl's back.

She spoke softly to her, "It's ok, Mika. You'll be fine."

Soon the brunette nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Thanks a lot, Zelda."

Zelda smiled. "Anytime for my friend."

"Let's get going. The party is about to begin!" Peach said in a very excited tone.

The girls nodded and then they put their masks on before they walked out of the room. Peach's mask was a cat; Zelda's was a lynx; Samus' was a golden monkey; Nana's was a penguin; and Mika's was a white wolf. They looked so mysterious as they walked into the main hall where the male smashers were, minus the villains since they could care less about the holiday.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand appeared as themselves as Master Hand spoke, "Welcome, Smashers, to our Valentine's Day Mask Ball. We are celebrating for both those who made it through the semi-finals and that, well, it's Valentine's Day!"

There were some laughs and chuckles in the room before Crazy Hand added, "Also, tonight you get to meet your secret admirer, who may or may not be the one you secretly have a thing for!"

Mika and Nana flushed. Mika liked Red while Nana liked Lucas. Zelda liked Marth while Peach liked Mario. Samus liked Snake, even when the man is oblivious to how she tried to show her affections for him. Kirby also liked Snake, so he was in competition with her. Luigi was the DJ while King Dedede was the MC.

Then King Dedede cleared his throat, put the mic on front of him, and called out, "Let the ball begin!!"

Luigi started playing the music and then everyone began to have a great time, talking and laughing among their friends. Mika was standing next to Peach and Peach saw how nervous she was underneath her mask.

She asked, "Are you that nervous?"

Mika nodded. "Yeah, I mean, this is the first time I have ever been in something like this. What if I ever make a fool out of myself?"

Peach smiled softly. "You won't. Just act like yourself and everything will run smoothly. Trust me on that, Mika."

The brunette smiled. "Thanks, Peach. You better find Mario. He may be wondering where you are."

The princess gasped. "That's right! Thanks for reminding me! You better find Red yourself!"

After that, she dashed off and then Mika decided that finding Red would be the best thing, but the problem was that she had no idea what he was wearing, so finding him may be a bit of a problem. She looked everywhere around the dance floor and he was nowhere in sight. She felt a tap on her shoulder and when she turned, her heart was beating until it stopped with disappointment when it turned out to be Marth. He was smiling at her and she was not happy to see him, but he was happy to see her, let alone recognizing her underneath the mask she was wearing.

"Hello, Mika. I should have known that it was you," the prince spoke politely.

Mika sighed. "Yeah… What is it, Marth? Are you looking for Zelda?"

Marth replied, "I was looking for you. Shall I have this dance with you?"

_I am not sure if I should. Red could be here at any moment and Zelda would be devastated if she saw me and Marth dancing… I can't!_ Mika cried out in her mind.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Marth, but I have something I have to do."

The young man understood as he nodded. "I understand. If you are looking for Red, I am not sure where he is. Maybe you can ask Lucas. He always knows where to look for him."

The young 16-year old girl smiled with a nod. "Ok. Thank you, Marth. I think Zelda is with Link right now."

Marth nodded once again. "Ok. Thanks, Mika. Good luck."

He soon left and then Mika let out a sigh of relief. She then continued on her search until she soon gave up, leaning on the wall to watch everyone else dance to the slow, romantic songs Luigi is playing. She was disappointed that her crush has not arrived, but these things do tend to happen. Before she could think of anything else, there was another tap on her shoulder and she was hoping that it was not someone else than Red, but when she turned her head, her smile grew widely underneath her mask when her eyes were set on Red's. He was wearing a mask of a Charizard and he was smiling underneath it as well.

"I finally found you," he said with a very gentle tone.

"Same here..." she replied back, fully turning to face him.

Then the Pokemon trainer took out his hand to her. "Shall we dance?"

Mika nodded with a giggle. "Sure."

The two soon walked into the dance floor and they began to dance. They kept their eyes on one another and they were glad that they were together at last on this night. Mika soon put her head on his shoulder while Red smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, her hands resting on his chest. The two teens smiled as their eyes were closed, soothed by the soft melodies of the song. Zelda was dancing with Marth as she saw this. Nana saw this as well while dancing with Lucas and the two girls were beaming. Samus and Peach were too busy to notice.

The song soon ended and then Red pulled Mika away from the dance floor and out to the garden outside the mansion. They soon sat on a concrete bench and they took their masks off since they were getting a bit hot underneath them. It was a cloudless night as there were shinging stars and the full moon up in the sky, making the evening look romantic.

"So, uh... I wonder where my secret admirer is," Mika asked. "I am supposed to meet him tonight."

Red gulped slightly and tried to think of something to say. "I don't know. Maybe he is looking for you. Who knows who that person may be."

The brunette girl beamed. "I can't wait to meet him. I hope it is not Marth. I do not like him that way. He is a nice guy, but he is not boyfriend material for me."

She did not notice this, but the teenage boy was silently grinning at this. He glanced at her and then decided to tell her what he wanted to say.

"Mika, you want to know who your secret admirer is?" he asked, getting a little nervous.

Getting more excited about it, she asked, "Who is it? Tell me!"

Then, taking a deep breath, Red stated, "It's me! I am the one who has been sending you those love letters and those other things I've given you!"

Mika soon blushed. "R-Really? You're not pulling my leg here, are you?"

Red shook his head, holding her hands in his. "No, I am not! I'm serious with every single word I have just said! Mika, I love you..."

Mika smiled softly. "Red... I love you too..."

Leaning in to kiss her, the brunette boy whispered, "I'm glad... to hear that..."

Then his lips touched hers, pressing them gently before pulling away a few seconds later. They stared into each other's eyes before they shared another kiss, this time it was long and passionate. Red soon let go of her hands and cupped her face in his, caressing her cheeks gently and affectionately. Mika moaned as she deepened the kiss and having her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. Their kiss got deeper and then they finally pulled away a few moments after. They embraced after that.

"This is the best Valentine's Day ever..." Mika whispered, putting her head back on Red's chest.

Red smiled, giving her head a gentle kiss. "It is... This is going to be one night we will never forget..."

* * *

They were right about that. That night turned out well for everyone; Zelda and Marth confessed; Link told Samus that he was her secret admirer; Snake finally admitted that he loved Kirby and the pink ball was thrilled! Nana and Lucas have not confessed yet, but Lucas was brave enough to tell her that he was her admirer as well. As for Peach and Mario, they knew from the very start that they would be a couple that night. As for King Dedede, he was known as MC Dedede and Luigi was known as DJ Luigi.

It was a very Smashing Valentine's Day at the Smash Mansion!

* * *

**Hope you like it! Got some ?xOc pairings that you want me to do? Feel free to ask me and yaoi and yuri is always welcome. Nothing M rated, ok? Review!!**


End file.
